


Mighty Skywalker Blood

by eliminatetheswearing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But it's there, Ficlet, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, a lil palps or maybe snoke thrown in there for shits and giggles, but also pity him, canon-divergent, don't u dare read it - Freeform, hahaha pain, in-universe, more of a mood piece because i'm lazy, no srsly this is rly effing sad, sad times make me sad - Freeform, there's violence but it's star wars violence u kno - Freeform, you're gonna hate luke so much after this - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliminatetheswearing/pseuds/eliminatetheswearing
Summary: An AU in which Luke kills Ben.





	Mighty Skywalker Blood

Something stirred Luke Skywalker in the middle of the night, but he couldn’t identify who or what was behind it. A hand grasping at his neck, loosening to deceive him into thinking he could breathe again, only to cut off his internal apparatus once more.

The burnt coppery stench of his nephew’s searing flesh choked Luke Skywalker. As he plunged his lightsaber’s verdant blade—the very same sabre he had tossed aside to save his father—deeper and deeper into what remained of the boy’s body, sealing the wounds as it created them, Luke’s coughing sent his body jolting.

Contradictory concerns and anxieties whirled inside Luke’s head, taunting him for both protecting and irrevocably tainting his relationship with Han and Leia, for relieving Ben Solo of his pain, but ridding him of the opportunity to heal his inner darkness; the Skywalker wound. It was too late to back down now though.

He’d made his decision after ruminating for several minutes that seemed to last several hours, staring his nephew’s destiny in the face, a happy ending at Endor marred by the ruthless death and destruction that would eventually surround and swallow Ben Solo—a black hole reducing his once bright aura to nothingness at the heart of its gravitational well.

The closer Luke was to slicing the boy cleanly through, the more involuntary tears obscured his vision, streaming off his face in droves. He, a leaky faucet, and his emotions a brown sludge he didn’t want to acknowledge. And he didn’t make a sound. No sobs, no whimpers, nothing. Neither him nor Ben. They both accepted this was going to happen: Luke Skywalker was going to murder his own nephew.

—

Luke was as lifeless as the halved cadaver that lay before him. He took solace in knowing Ben was one with the Force, and this corpse was merely a crude vessel for something far more ebullient and ethereal. He set it and the hut aflame with the nonchalance that tangible things deserve. This was disposal, whereas Ben would exist in a plane where he’d be free, he could guide his parents in the right direction, he could be of help to his family; to the galaxy. Han, he wasn’t so sure would understand, but eventually Leia would _have_ to see.


End file.
